Que buena se puso Sakura
by SakuritaTsukino
Summary: Disculpen la tardanza! Sakura se ha convertido en una chica muy hermosa, ahora que hara Shaoran ante tanta belleza. DESCUBRANLO ADENTRO. CAPITULOS 4 Y 5 ARRIBA!
1. Un cambio inesperado

_**QUE BUENA SE PUSO SAKURA**_

_**Por**_

_**Sakurita Tsukino**_

_**Cáp. # 1 – Un Cambio repentino de imagen **_

Bien… ya he terminado – La chica apago la aspiradora, recogió el cable de esta y la metió al pequeño armario de limpieza.

La casa era muy linda y cómoda, adecuada para las pocas personas que allí vivían, una chica que salía del armario de limpieza, Sakura Kinomoto, vestía una larguisima falda color púrpura una blusa algo… fea de color verde, unos enormes anteojos que por el grosor distorsionaba la única belleza exterior que se podría admirar, su ojos verde esmeralda, su cabello recogido en un moño estilo cebollita en la parte alta de su cabeza que no dejaba ver el largo y además se podía apreciar lo grasoso que era este, pero era una chica inteligente y de muy buen corazón apesar de todo lo que ha pasado hasta sus 14 años actuales.

También vivían su hermano, Touya Kinomoto, que estudiaba y trabajaba medio tiempo por lo cual casi no lo veía, un chico de cabello negro ojos cafés oscuros, serio pero sexy, muy atlético y corpulento, a veces se preguntaba como es que ella era la única... fea en su familia, su madre era hermosa y fue modelo desde muy joven, según su padre murió a causa de una extraña enfermedad cuando ella tenia 4 años.

Su padre trabajaba muy duro para mantenerlos, era vigilante en una compañía ya que no logro terminar sus estudios, iba a ser un gran medico pero su madre quedo embarazada de Touya asi que ya no podía trabajar como modelo y su familia la había echado cruelmente por no haberse casado con el hombre que su abuelo había escogido para ella además de la "raya" que era el que estuviera embarazada sin casarse lo que menos les gustó fue que anduviera con un "pobretón".

Fujitaka Kinomoto tubo que abandonar sus estudios y trabajar casi a tiempo completo ya que el dinero que su madre había ganado por modelar, no le pertenecía ya que era menor de edad y solo podía tomar posesión de ello cuando tuviera la mayoría de edad cuando al año siguiente quiso apoderarse del dinero para sustentarse a si misma a su hijo y a su marido, su abuelo le había bloqueado todas las cuentas solo había logrado rescatar lo suficiente para comprar la casa en la ahora vivían.

Sakura muy poco veía a su padre y prácticamente se la pasaba sola en casa, a veces la visitaba la única mujer que estuvo dispuesta a ayudar a su madre a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con su casamiento, Sonomi Daidoji, su "tía" por parte materna, Sonomi quería mucho a Sakura, tenia una hija de la misma edad de Sakura que lamentablemente no apreciaba mucho a Sakura, era muy superficial, estudiaban en la misma escuela y ella era popular por lo tanto no podía permitir que la vieran con Sakura, la escuela era la mas prestigiosa en Tokio la cual en primera instancia la señora Daidoji se ofreció a pagar, pero Fujitaca se negó rotundamente, asi que el mismo con todo su esfuerzo pago el primer año de Sakura alli, paro Sakura gano una beca por ser la mas inteligente en todo Tokio según los exámenes y las estadísticas.

Sakura termino la cena para ella y su padre ya que Touya se quedaría en casa de su amigo Yuki a estudiar.

Ya llegue!!! - Exclamo una voz masculina y sexy pero algo cansada desde la puerta, Sakura corrió a ayudar a su padre, le ofreció las pantuflas lo ayudo a quitarse la parte superior del uniforme quedando asi Fujitaka en camiseta.

Fujitaka es un hombre de 42 años, pero el cansancio por su actual trabajo lo hacia ver mucho mayor, las ojeras reflejaban lo poco que dormia, las el brillo de sus ojos era opaco.

Te prepare el baño papi y la cena estará servida apenas bajes - Fujitaka solo le sonrió a su hija con dulzura y subió las escaleras notándose en su caminar las falta de descanso..

"Pobre... no puedo agobiarlo diciéndole todo lo que me pasa en clases" - Sakura sirvió la cena de su padre y la coloco en el microondas - Las cena esta en el microondas papá, yo ya comí OK? estaré terminando mis deberes escolares - dijo cerca del cuarto de su padre para que este la escuchara y luego de escuchar una afirmación de su padre entro en su habitación.

Luego de 3 min. De buscar tanto en el libro se dio cuenta que este no contenía nada de lo que estaba buscando asi que se dirigió al sótano, donde su padre guardó todos sus libros después de haber dejado los estudios, la investigación era de biología asi que algún libro debía contener algo de eso.

Estuvo 5 minutos buscando y encontró tres enormes baúles, al abrir uno encontró...

¿Ropa?... que es todo esto? - Sakura saco preciosos conjuntos, vestidos, pantalones y blusas femeninas dejo de sacar ropa y abrió el segundo baúl donde había muchos zapatos, botas, sandalias y demás, todos estos accesorios eran totalmente a la moda y muy bonitos, al abrir el tercer baúl habían pocas cosas, era un poco mas pequeño que los demás, habían álbumes fotográficos un libro color rojo vino muy lindo que supuso era un diario por no tener titulo, una carta y un alhajero con prendas como sortijas, collares zarcillos, etc., esas prendas le llamo la atención una pequeña cajita de terciopelo... ¿Blanco? No, debió ser blanca en una pasado, pero ahora era de color beige por el polvo acumulado alli dentro.

Sakura tomo la cajita entre sus manos y al abrirla vio una cadena muy linda pero no era una cadena común y corriente esta era de oro blanco que entre cada eslabon tenia una piedra que reflejaba tal dorado como si fuese oro con un dije en forma de "A" pero... este dije era poco peculiar ya que era de algo asi como diamante con unas incrustaciones salteadas en un tono verde (pocas para dejar ver el verdadero material de tan hermoso dije) y sentía que la había visto antes, se coloco la cadena alrededor del cuello y tomo también una carta que se encontraba en el baúl al ver a quien estaba dirigida sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

_Para mi querida hija... Sakura._

Sakura abrio la carta con mucha emosión.

_Querida Hija:_

_Se que estas muy triste por no tenerme contigo, se que te hace falta el amor de tu madre, pero desde el lugar donde estoy te estoy cuidando..._

"Ella escribio esto como si hubiese sabido que iba a morir" - La sorpresa de Sakura ante esta carta era enorme.

_… y se lo que debes estar pensando, es cierto Sakura, yo sabia que iba a morir, tengo una enfermedad horrible que solo con un tratamiento de todo un año podré alargar mi vida 2 años mas, pero tu padre trabaja muy duro para mantenernos como para agobiarlo con esto, esa cadena con el dije en forma de "A" es para ti, en algún momento te servirá muy bien, nunca debes quitártelo, es muy importante que siempre lo lleves contigo Sakurita, adiós hija, no le temo a la muerte porque voy a estar segura de que serás una gran mujer algún día, me estoy asegurando de eso. _

_Te quiere y te ama mucho_

_Tu madre Nadeshko Kinomoto._

Porque madre?... porque tubiste que morir?... porque? no entiendo nada - Sakura solo atino a soltar la carta y tapar su boca para llorar amargamente sin que su padre la escuchara, ya era suficiente con que tuviera que trabajar tanto para mantenerla.

Luego de un tiempo llorando se dio cuenta que era tarde y que no debería desvelarse asi que guardo todo como estaba y regreso a su habitación, se cambió y se acostó a intentar dormir.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño muy extrano.

**Donde estoy? - Sakura estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco estraple, ajustado solo a sus pechos y suelto desde donde terminaban estos, su cabello estaba recogido igual que como lo tenia temprano y... llevaba sus anteojos?**

**De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto donde era blanco el techo y el piso las paredes eran espejos y solo estaba ella y una silla blanca también en el centro de la habitación que casi ni se veía.**

**No te preocupes hija, no estas sola... estoy aquí para explicártelo todo - Una hermosa mujer con bello vestido muy parecido al de ella comenzó a hacerse visible sentada en la silla. Tenia el cabello tan largo que llegaba al suelo, su piel era blanca y sus ojos... sus ojos eran tan parecidos a...**

**Ma- Mamá?... Mamá eres tú? – Sakura no podia creerlo, su madre aparecia frente a ella **

**Mamá! No sabes todo lo que te he extrañado – Sakura se arrodillo frente a su madre y apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de esta mientras lloraba de alegria y su mamá acariciaba su cabesa de manera maternal – Tengo tantas cosas que contarte y… **

**Shhh… Calma hija, será en otro momento, no tengo mucho tiempo – Exclamo Nadeshko con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. **

**Que? – Sakura levanto la cabeza de manera sorprendiada, las lagrimas habian dejado de salir – No, porque mamá… **

**Sakura en los baúles que encontraste, hay un libro… - Nadeshko decía estoy algo rápido ya que comenzaba a desvanecerse. **

**NO! NO TE VAYAS – Sakura se levanto y abrazo a su mamá. **

**Sakura el libro, toma ese libro y… - No pudo terminar la oración, ya había desaparecido por completo **

**Sakura callo de bruces al suelo llorando y todo comenzaba a ponerse negro. **

_No me dejes mamá _– Sakura hablaba dormida y sollozaba – _Que libro…_

Sakura despierta – Su padre estaba sentado a horilla de su cama tratando de despertarla – Es solo un sueño hija despierta

Ummm? – Sakura despertó algo desconcertada, pero luego se abrazo a su papá llorando – Soñaba con mamá

Si hija la nombraste, es de madrugada, mañana tienes clases y yo la ronda nocturna – Fujitaka le acariciaba el cabello que en este momento estaba suelto y desparramando en su espalda, llegaba a sus nalgas

De acuerdo papá – Sakura se separo de Fujitaka y se recostó nuevamente – Que descanses

Tu también – Se despidió de su hija dándole un beso en la frente y asi se retiro a su habitación.

_**Continuará…. **_

Que será lo que quiere decirle Nadeshko a Sakura? Que contendrá ese libro?

ESCENAS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

_Kinomoto… queria decirte… - su sonrojo era algo inevitable con lo que iba a decir – que… tú… me gustas mucho y queria saber si… _

_------------à _

_Sus ojos no pudieron contener mas las lagrimas pero sus ojos demostraban una gran furia _

_------------à _

_Donde esta Sakura papá? – Preguntó el mayor de los hijos Kinomoto – no bajará a cernar? _

_Esta en su habitación, dijo que ya habia comido – _

_------------à _

_Los voy a extrañar – Asi mismo desapareció entre la gente. _

**ESPERO REVIEWS PARA SABER SI QUIEREN OTROS CAPITULOS O SI LO DEJO ASI.**


	2. Quiero vengarme

**Hola... disculpen la tardanza con mis fics, es que no tengo mucho tiempo libre.**

* * *

**Escenas del cap. anterior:**

_Querida Hija:_

_...no le temo a la muerte porque voy a estar segura de que serás una gran mujer algún día, me estoy asegurando de eso. _

Porque madre?... porque tubiste que morir?... porque? no entiendo nada - Sakura solo atino a soltar la carta y tapar su boca para llorar amargamente sin que su padre la escuchara, ya era suficiente con que tuviera que trabajar tanto para mantenerla.

**Sakura en los baúles que encontraste, hay un libro… - Nadeshko decía estoy algo rápido ya que comenzaba a desvanecerse. **

Ummm? – Sakura despertó algo desconcertada, pero luego se abrazo a su papá llorando – Soñaba con mamá

Si hija la nombraste, es de madrugada, mañana tienes clases y yo la ronda nocturna – Fujitaka le acariciaba el cabello que en este momento estaba suelto y desparramando en su espalda, llegaba a sus nalgas

_**

* * *

**_

**QUE BUENA SE PUESO SAKURA**

**por**

**Sakurita Tsukino**

_**Cap. 2 - Quiero vengarme...**_

Hacia un lindo día en la ciudad de Tomoeda, el sol sonreia glorioso en lo alto del cielo, los pajaros le decian lo lindo que se veia cantando y las flores se ponian su mejor perfume para recibir a los felices habitantes de la ciudad.

En el Instituto "Seijou" se veia por una ventana una chica de ojos verdes poniendo expresa atención a clases, cuando de repente un papel algo pequeño y arrugado caia en su cuaderno, ella miró a todos lados y solo vio que un chico castaño le sonreia, era el chico mas lindo, guapo, sexy y popular de todo el Insti.

Sakura sorprendida abrio los ojos a mas no poder y se señalo a ella misma susurrando un "yo?"

Y el chico mejor conocido como Shaoran Li hizo una afirmación con la cabeza, Sakura abrio el papel _express_ y su ojos a saltaron de orvita cuando leyo lo que decia...

_"Quiero verte... en el jardin tracero cuando terminen las clases"_

"No puedo creerlo esto debe ser un sueño... Shaoran Li quiere verme a MI?" - El corazon de la pequeña Sakura saltaba de alegria, no daba abasto su corazon para tanta felicidad - "Tengo que contarlo... esto es un sueño y tengo que asegurarme que no"

Asi mismo tomó un trozo de papel de su cuaderno y escribió:

_"Shaoran Li quiere verme despues de clases en el jardin tracero, pellizcarme, tengo que estar soñando"_

Y lo pasó a su mejor amigo que se sentaba detrás de ella; Eriol Hiraguizagua, un chico alto, de la misma complexion que Shaoran, exelente en deportes, muy buen estudiante, igual de popular que Li, ojos azul marino escondidos detras de unos ateojos a la moda, cabello negro y tez blanca.

Eriol leyó el "correo" enviado por Sakura y frució el seño...

"Esto huele mal" - pensó el moreno algo preocuado - "Me parece que tendre que trabajar de James Bond"

Sakura no pudo prestar atención a mas nada ni a mas nadie.

Sakura... no creo que esto sea buena idea, es decir, de cuando aca Shaoran Li intenta fijarse en alguien mas que no sea su reflejo en el espejo - Comentó Eriol mientras alistaba sus cosas ya que habian terminado las clases.

Ese dija le quedó justo como anillo al dedo a Sakura porque salian a la 1 de la tarde no como el resto de la semana que salián a las 5 de latarde.

Crees que deba peinasme o estoy bien asi? - preguntó Sakura saltando olimpicamente el comentario que el oji-azul hizo.

Eriol bufo muy preocupado - Estas bien, si quieres puedo esperarte en la entrada como de costumbre?

No esta bien, si todo sale como creo que es me acompañara Shaoran Li - Sakura salio muy emocionada de clases directo al patio tracero.

Bien, pero eso quiero verlo - Eriol salio prudentemente detras de la menor de los Kinomoto y se escondio a una distancia muy prudente.

Disculpa por llegar tarde... yo... me despedia de Eriol - Sakura llego algo agitada pero el rojo de sus mejillas no era por la carrera.

"Despedirse, no se despidio solo salio corriendo" - Eriol estaba algo enojado, sin razon aparente

Bien no hay problema - Dijo Shaoran despegandose del arbol del cual estaba recostado.

Kinomoto… queria decirte… - su sonrojo era algo inevitable con lo que iba a decir – que… tú… me gustas mucho y queria saber si…

Sakura podia escuchar muy claramente los latidos de su corazón y como el se acercaba y la tomaba de la cintura, con una cara tan roja como un tomate.

Queria saber si tu nsientes lo mismo por mi... - Ella solo podia ver sus ojos chocolate muy cerca de los de ella, habia soñado tanto con este momento que no sabia que tan real era y tampoco sabia como reaccionar.

Si Shaoran he esperado este momento toda mi vida... no sabes cuan feliz me haces - Sakura estaba en las nuves sus piernas iban a traicionarla si no sontiera que estaba flotando en brazos del chico castaño que tenia en frente.

Entonces... besame - Shaoran se acercaba muy peligrosamente a asaltar los labios de Sakura y ella solo atino a cerrar los ojos...

"No será capaz, no lo hará, o si?" - Eriol estaba petrificado.

El beso fue corto, y muy timido por parte de Sakura contando que era su primer beso pero para ella fue como tocart el cielo con las manos... pero y para él?

Esta hecho - Comentó una voz sinica detras del arbol donde antes se encontraba recostado Li.

La lluvia no se hizo esperar, fuertemente cayó sobre ellos, empapandolos de pie a cabeza.

Sakura puso cara de confusión, Eriol fruició el seño por sengunda vez en el dia, Shaoran sonrio satisfechoa y se alejó de ella.

De detras del arbol salió su prima Tomoyo Daidoji, y un amigo de ella, Koichi Takenoushi.

Lo sabia! - Gritó Eriol saliendo de su escondite.

Eriol? - Sakura no entendia nada.

Si lo sabias porque no hisiste nada para evitarlo Hiraguizagua - Comentó la chica amatista abrazando a Shaoran - Te explicaré Sakurita, ya que no entiendes, Shaoran habia hecho una apuesta con Koichi y queriamos verlo con nuestros propios ojos para no ser engañados, crees que Shaoran besaria a unas fea si no hubiese alguna motivación? me refiero al dinero porsupuesto

No es cierto - Sakura contivó sus lagrimas porque aun tenia la esperanza de que no fuera cierto - Dicelo Shaoran, dile que no es cierto, que te de verdad te gusto, dicelo.

Soy Li... para ti Kinomoto y si es cierto, mirate, me dio tanto asco haberte besado pero, Hey! 10 $ valen la pena, aunque creo que es poco por haber besado a este adefecio cariño - dijo dirijiendose a Tomoyo y estaba por vesarla cuando ella puso su mano de por medio

Lo siento bebé pero tendras que lavarte la boca despues de haber besado a esta -

Sus ojos no pudieron contener mas las lagrimas pero sus ojos demostraban una gran furia. Eriol estaba mas que furioso.

Me la vas a pagar Shaoran Li - Se acercó a Shaoran y lo sentó en el suelo de un solo golpe, se dirigío a Sakura y tomandola del brazo se dirigieron a sus casa.

Ya en casa...

Segura que no quieres que me quede hasta que regrese tu papá o tu hermano? - Dijo Eriol terminando de colocar una Taza de Chocolate caliente frente a Sakura en la mesa.

No esta bien, me bañaré y haré la cena para papa y mi hermano - Sakura no poseia emociones en su voz, todo sentimiento se habia borrado ella estaba toda mojada su cabello estaba suelto y caia sobre sus hombros Eriol le quito las gafas a ella y las de él y se acercó a ella. incandose frente a la misma con una mirada preocupada, tomo sus manos para hacer que lo mirara.

Sabes, eres hermosa pero a tu manera, y el exterior no es lo que cuenta - Solto las manos de Sakura y la abrazo, ella al principio no correspondio el abrazo pero quizá por todo el sentimiento que Eriol le transmitió con ese abrazo le recordó lo que era sentrir porque se aferró a él y lloró de nuevo amargamente.

Luego de unos minutos Eriol aflojó el abrazo y se solto de ella dandole una mirada llena de cariño.

Es increible todo lo que se transmite en una mirada - Sakura dijo esto acariciendo las mejilla de Eriol de una manera muy nostaljica y dandole una sonrisa triste.

Sakura... te quiero - Dicho esto Eriol se acerco a Sakura y le dio un beso tiertçno que ella correspondión de una forma calmada y sutil, cuando se separanron Sakura dejo escapar en un suspiro el nombre de el causante de su tristeza.

Eriol la separo bruscamente y con el seño fruncido se levanto, se colocó sus gafas y tomo sdu abrigo dirgiendose a la puerta.

Ya me voy, que te mejores, nos vemos mañana - Cerro la puerta tras él sin darle tiempo a Sakura para una explicación, y alli sola y triste sus rodillas le fallaron y le permitieron llorar libremente apollada en la puerta de entrada.

Al cabo de unos minutos habia tomado una decición, se levantó, se bañó y cambió de ropa y se dirigió al altico, donde antes habia encontrado las cosas de su mamá y evidentemente habia un libro del cual saco un papel rectangular, el cual era la escapatoría para todos sus problemas.

Bien son las 3 si me doy prisa llegaré a tiempo - Paso de volada a su habitación dejó el libro sobre la cama, junto a una gran maleta de viaje y salio.

Se detuvo frente a un gran edificio muy elegante que tenia un letrero que podia ver toda la ciudad con las letras impresas diciendo BANCO DEL CENTRO.

"Bien, son las 2:30 aun hay tiempo" - Sakura se dirigió a la cajera.

En que puedo ayudarte pequeña - Sakura puso frente a ella un cheque y una carta, la cajera no ser lo podia creer, se diriguió a su computadora y puedo confirmar tantos ceros que sos ojos salieron de orvita. - Bien pequeña, lo quieres todo en efectivo o prefieres un apequeña parte, pero antes necesito una carta de tu padre o tu madre que autorice que puedo entregarte este dinero.

Solo quiero 100 mil dolares, aqui esta la carta y otra para solicitar una tarjeta de credito a nombre de Nadeshko Amamiya, aqui esta su identificación - Comento Sakura muy confiada.

El tramite fue algo largo pero ya para las 5 de la tarde estaba todo listo, hizo unas paradas para comprar unas cosas y regreso a su casa, hizo una nota para su papá y su hermano que dejo en la pizarra de la cocina...

_"Ya yo comí su cena esta en el microondas, estoy estudiando arriba porfavor no me molesten, no quiero desconcentrarme. Los quiere, Sakura"_

Y dejo una en su habitación despiddiendose de ellos ya que cuando se dieran cuenta que se habia ido sería tarde.

Su padre y su hermano llegaron tarde ese dia.

Donde esta Sakura papá? – Preguntó el mayor de los hijos Kinomoto – no bajará a cernar?

Esta en su habitación, dijo que ya habia comido –

Los voy a extrañar – Asi mismo desapareció entre la gente.

Pasajaeros con destino a Londres - Inglaterra porfavor abordar por la puerta numero 4.

Sakura subió al avión dandole un ultimo vistazó a la ciudad de Tomoeda, y con una lagrima en su mejilla cerro la ventanilla.

Es mejor asi, solo _quiero vengarme_ -

_**Continuará...**_

**_Que tal he? si les gustó dejen muchos Reviews para subir el proximo cap._**

**_AVANCES: - Titulo del porximo Cap. Instalandose en Londres._**

* * *

**_#Sakura quer has hecho...? pudiste haberlo pensado mejor#_**

**_#Se me presentó la oportinidad Eriol y la tomé#_**

**_#Por lo menos dime donde estas#_**

**_

* * *

Queridos alumnos lamento decirles que su compañera Sakura Kinomoto... Ha desaparecido - Anunció el director a la clase.

* * *

Tienes un excelente porte, una figura muy linda y unos ojos asecinos - Comentó la chica de ojos color fuego_**

Si pero eso no me ayudó mucho -

No en Tomoeda pero te asuguro que con unos toque aqui y alla te ayudará mucho aqui en Londres - Con ese comentario jaló a Sakura a través de todas la tiendas del centro comercial


	3. Adaptandome a londres

**Hola... disculpen la tardanza con mis fics, es que no tengo mucho tiempo libre.**

* * *

**Escenas del Cáp. anterior:**

_"Quiero verte... en el jardín trasero cuando terminen las clases"_

Eriol leyó el "correo" enviado por Sakura y frunció el seño...

"Esto huele mal" - pensó el moreno algo preocupado - "Me parece que tendré que trabajar de James Bond"

El beso fue corto, y muy tímido por parte de Sakura contando que era su primer beso pero para ella fue como tocar el cielo con las manos... pero y para él?

Soy Li... para ti Kinomoto y si es cierto, mírate, me dio tanto asco haberte besado pero, Hey! 10 $ valen la pena, aunque creo que es poco por haber besado a este adefesio cariño - dijo dirigiéndose a Tomoyo y estaba por besarla cuando ella puso su mano de por medio

Lo siento bebé pero tendrás que lavarte la boca después de haber besado a esta -

Me la vas a pagar Shaoran Li - Se acercó a Shaoran y lo sentó en el suelo de un solo golpe, se dirigió a Sakura y tomándola del brazo se dirigieron a sus casa.

Sabes, eres hermosa pero a tu manera, y el exterior no es lo que cuenta - Soltó las manos de Sakura y la abrazo, ella al principio no correspondió el abrazo pero quizá por todo el sentimiento que Eriol le transmitió con ese abrazo le recordó lo que era sentir porque se aferró a él y lloró de nuevo amargamente.

Sakura... te quiero - Dicho esto Eriol se acerco a Sakura y le dio un beso tierno que ella correspondió de una forma calmada y sutil, cuando se separaron Sakura dejo escapar en un suspiro el nombre del causante de su tristeza.

_"Ya yo comí su cena esta en el microondas, estoy estudiando arriba por favor no me molesten, no quiero desconcentrarme. Los quiere, Sakura"_

Sakura subió al avión dándole un último vistazo a la ciudad de Tomoeda, y con una lagrima en su mejilla cerro la ventanilla.

Es mejor asi, solo _quiero vengarme_ -

**QUE BUENA SE PUESO SAKURA **

**Por **

**Sakurita Tsukino **

**_Cáp. 3 - Instalándose en Londres._ **

Se encontraba sola en un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella, llevaba mucho tiempo alli, según su reloj que aun tenia la hora de Japón ya era hora de ir a clases, no había pensado bien las cosas, no había planificado y ahora estaba sola en el aeropuerto, con una maleta y una rabia incontenible, que solo podía calmarla... llorando, se sentó con su maleta fuera de el aeropuerto a llorar por su desdichada vida y por su horrible existencia.

Pobre niña escucho decir a un hombre de no mas de 40 años - Este tenia una cabello totalmente negro unos ojos rojizos como el fuego pero su mirar no era duro era mas bien tan parecido al de su padre; compasivo, alegre y tierno, todo al mismo tiempo en una sola mirada.

Sakura se quedo sorprendida de que ese hombre se le acercara sin siquiera conocerla, pero no entendía nada de lo que decía.

Lo siento pero no hablo ingles - Sakura intento secarse las lágrimas pero sus anteojos estaban empañados asi que tuvo que quitárselos.

Vaya pero si tienes lindo ojos - Dijo el hombre al verla sin gafas.

OH! usted habla japonés? - Sakura se sorprendió mucho.

Si, es que cuando era joven... - en su relato al recordar exactamente a lo que se había acercado - Pero que te parece si hablamos de eso en casa. - Comentó el amable hombre levantándose y extendiéndole la mano.

Es muy amable pero me temo que debo rechazar su oferta, a su esposa no podría gustarle - Dijo ella levantándose de encima de su gran maleta y colocándose las gafas.

Mi esposa murió hace mucho y solo vivo con mis dos hijas - Se podía ver asomado un destello de nostalgia en sus ojos - Pero ven conmigo y me cuentas en el auto, no querrás resfriarte, si tengo razón, estas aquí sin familia y sin dinero por lo tanto no tienes donde quedarte

Acertó solo en dos - Sonrió Sakura de manera astuta

OH! entonces tienes familia acá? - Preguntó mientras se dirigían hacia una limosina negra que estaba parqueada frente al aeropuerto

Nop. Si tengo dinero -

* * *

Bien creo que ya es hora de que Sakura se levante, es muy tarde - Fujitaka dejo a Touya desayunando y se dirigió a la recamara de su hija.

El padre de los Kinomotos entro directo a la ventana ya que hacia mucho calor ese dia, la carta que se encontraba sobre su cama voló a una esquina entre la pared y la cama deslizándose y quedando debajo de la misma.

Bien, Sakurita no se que te habrá pasado hoy pero se te hace tarde para clases - Dijo Fujitaka sin siquiera voltearse, pero al no escuchar respuesta, se giró y vio la cama hecha sin rastros de su hija, por ningún lado de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y con cara extraña y preocupada y se dirigió a su hijo.

Hijo, o tu hermana se levanto MUY temprano para ir a clases o no durmió alli -

Pero no la sentí levantarse y me he levantado temprano hoy - Comentó el mayor de los Kinomotos.

Claro, llamare a la escuela para estar seguros... mmm... no tenias clases hoy? - Preguntó algo extrañado a su hijo.

No, los jueves me toca libre papá igual que a ti -

Ahh... bueno tal vez he trabajado mucho estos días y estoy algo cansado tal vez hago una tormenta en un baso con agua, Sakura debe de estar presentando ese examen para el que estaba estudiando ayer - Fujitaka se sentó a terminar su desayuno y a compartir con su hijo.

* * *

Bien y esa es mi historia - Sakura le contó al hombre que estaba frente a ella en la limosina todo lo que estaba relacionado de porque ella estaba allí, sin familia y sola.

Wao! Ha sido un tanto difícil para ti, pero espero que este tiempo que estarás aquí en Londres puedas superar todo, porque imagino que tu familia estará preocupada - La limosina se detuvo frente a una enorme mansión con unos toques muy sofisticados pero modernos.

Bueno si... pero le deje una nota - Comentó Sakura mientras bajaban de la limosina y los recibía un mayordomo.

Sr. llega temprano para la cena - El mayordomo hizo una reverencia de respeto a ambas personas, mientras los demás sirvientes llevaban el equipaje adentro.

Gracias por recibirnos Jorsh, que le preparen una habitación a la jovencita, se quedará una temporada con nosotros, será tratada como una de mis hijas - El dueño se dirigía a la casa con porte solemne y Sakura lo seguía.

Muy bien señor, ordenaré a Hanna que coloque otro plato en la mesa, sus hijas bajaran pronto a cenar - El mayordomo estaba por retirarse.

Y Jorsh... - Interrumpió la partida de su mayordomo.

Si Sr.? - Dijo Jorsh volviéndose hacia él.

Que preparen el baño para la jovencita Sakura y comunícame con William, por favor - Con este ultimo comentario Jorsh desapareció de la estancia.

Sakura no entendía nada ya que habían hablado en ingles todo el tiempo.

Bien Sakura en un momento enviaré por ti para que te lleven a tu habitación, mi nombre es Ralph Hutzon, solo me dirás Ralph esta bien? - El señor Hutzon le brindo una sonrisa tierna a Sakura que le hizo recordar a su padre.

* * *

Bien, eso será todo por hoy. - Comentó el profesor de Literatura, cerrando su portafolio y dirigiéndose a la salida al igual que todos los alumnos.

Que sucedió Hiraguizawa...? Tu amiga la feita todavía está encerrada en su cuarto llorando? - Habiendo soltado ese veneno Daidoji y sus amigos, incluyendo a Shaoran, se dirigieron a la salida.

"Sakura que sucede? eres mas fuerte que esto?!" - Con este pensamiento Eriol se dirigió a la salida tomando el camino a una casa muy bien conocida por él, después de unos minutos de caminar se detuvo frente a la casa de los Kinomoto, toco la campana y espero que abrieran.

Oh, Hiraguizawa, pasa, que deseas? - Pregunto el mayor de los Kinomoto.

Eriol pasó y se sentó frente a él en la sala.

Bien, quería saber si Sakura esta bien, porque no asistió a clases y yo... - Touya no lo dejo terminar.

Como que no asistió a clases? No ha estado en casa desde muy temprano y no hay rastros de que haya estado ayer, porque no la vimos en todo el dia, no bajo a cenar y pensé que papá estaba histérico... - Touya sigue hablando sin parar paseándose de un lado a otro por la sala mientras Eriol miraba la escena asombrado.

"Por Dios Sakura, que te has hecho?!" -

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en una gigantesca habitación, al entrar se encontró con una pequeña salita con unos muebles en color rojo vino y una mesita de centro de madera color caoba, todo encima de una alfombra con tonalidades beige y rojo vino frente a esta salita había un gran ventanal cubierto por unas cortinas en tonos rosa y beige, a su izquierda cerca de la puerta estaba un estante con libros y a su derecha un gran escritorio con un ordenador, cerca del estante con libros había una puerta, al adentrarse en ella había una habitación con una enorme cama matrimonial vestida exquisitamente de su lado izquierdo, una mesa al lado de esta con una lámpara otro ventanal enorme frente a la cama un enorme closet y un baño personal.

Wao! esto es... -

Increíble? - Dijo la voz de una joven detrás de ella, lo que la obligó a voltearse; era una chica de su misma estatura, de complexión delgada hermosa, ojos color rojizo, cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta y estaba vestida con una short y una camiseta - eso le dije a mi tío cuando dormía aquí.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, la chica frente a ella era hermosa, no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella era, pero estaba hablando con ella.

Oh, lamento mi mala educación, me llamo, Meiling, Meiling Hutzon - Meiling extendió su mano en señal de salido hacia Sakura.

Un placer señorita Hutzon - Sakura estrecho su manos y se presentó.

Por favor llámame, Meiling, o como me llaman todos... Mei - Meiling era una chica, además de linda, simpática - Por cierto mi padre me envió a decirte que la cena estará lista en media hora.

De acuerdo, tomare una baño y bajare enseguida... gracias - Sakura hizo una inclinación muy educada mientras Meiling salí de la habitación mirándola de manera muy curiosa.

"Que niña tan educada, y es linda pero necesita unos cuantos arreglos, creo que tendré mucho trabajo" - Con este pensamiento Meiling se dirigió a su habitación a prepararse para la cena.

Sakura abrió su maleta y se dedico a sacar las tres mudas de ropa que había traído, sus pertenencias, algunas cosas personales que debido a un valor sentimental no podría dejar, como la foto de su madre y una donde estaban su hermano, su papá y ella; un celular que compro ese mismo dia después de ir al banco, zapatos, etc.; se baño se vistió con una falda larga color gris plomo, una blusa ancha para lo delgada que era ella de color verde chillón y sus gafas con su cabello recogido en la parte alta de su cabeza como una cebolla.

Cuando llegó al comedor, que por cierto le costó encontrar estaban todos sentados en la mesa.

Que bueno que llegas Sakurita, por favor toma asiento - El señor Hutzon le señaló una silla a la derecha de este, frente a ella estaba Meiling y había un hombre al lado de esta, Sakura tomó asiento mientras el señor Hutzon le indicaba a Jorsh que podían servir la cena - Tengo entendido que ya conoces a mi hija, el es mi abogado el señor William Smit.

Mucho gusto señor Smit - Sakura saludo y el correspondió el saludo.

Bien, el señor Smit esta aquí para hacer todos los tramites que sean pertinentes para convertirme en tu tutor legal y puedas estudiar, si es posible en la misma escuela de mi hija - El señor Hutzon le dio una gran sorpresa a Sakura, ella solo quedó sorprendida y no hallaba que decir.

Pero no podemos hacer nada sin tu consentimiento Sakura ya que eres una adolescente y puedes tomar decisiones asi que tú decides - Comento el abogado con una vos amable.

Creo que lo que debo decir es muchas gracias, porque de verdad no deseo causarles problemas mientras este hospedándome acá, donde debo firmar - Contestó Sakura de manera tímida, alivianando el ambiente un poco ya que los demás pensaban que iba a rechazar la oferta.

Bien entonces no se hable mas en una semana estarás de vuelta a clases.

* * *

Ese dia había sido horrible, las imágenes llegaron a su mente angustiándolo aun mas, el padre de Sakura había llamado a la policía, revisaron la habitación y no encontraron indicios de que se haya fugado, y al ver la foto de ella descartaron que haya sido con un muchacho y eso le molestó en sobremanera.

Estaba por acostarse a dormir, eran ya las 12 y mañana tendría clases, cuando su móvil vibro en su bolsillo, al ver la pantalla no era ningún numero conocido, decía ID Privado.

_#Bueno?#_

_#Eriol que bueno escucharte, ya te extrañaba#_

_#Sakura?... donde estas? te secuestraron? estas bien? Tus papa y tu hermano...#_

_#Eriol, estoy bien... estoy en un lugar muy lejos de alli pero no estoy secuestrada, Eri... tenia que escapar, que pensar, fue muy doloroso y humillante, no puedo soportar mas dolor allá, no puedo regresar, no todabia#_

_#Sakura que has hecho...? pudiste haberlo pensado mejor#_

_#Se me presentó la oportunidad Eriol y la tomé#_

_#Por lo menos dime donde estas#_

_#Lo siento, Eriol, pero la venganza es un plato que se come frió y pasará un largo tiempo antes de que pueda verte de nuevo#_

_#Por Dios Sakura no te envenenes, no te hagas mas daño#_

_#Eriol, si de verdad me quieres, si de verdad mi amistad significa algo para ti, prométeme que no le dirás a nada que hablamos#_

_#Sakura pero tu hermano..#_

_#PROMETELO GATITO#_

_#De acuerdo gatita, lo prometo#_

_#Gracias gatito, por eso te quiero tanto, buenas noches#_

_#Buenas noches gatita# -_ Sakura cortó la comunicación, pero Eriol no despego el aparato de su oreja, estaba como inmerso en su propio mar de pensamientos - Yo también te quiero gatita pero mas de lo que tu crees.

Sakura coloco el celular ultimo modelo en la mesa de al lado y se estiró en la cama, cansada, pensando en todo lo que hizo, lo que haría y lo difícil que sería adaptarse a Londres sin saber muy bien el idioma.

Pero me adaptaré, y haré todos los arreglos necesarios para mi venganza - Con ese comentario Sakura cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**

* * *

**_

El dia estaba excelente, hacia un lindo día y los alumnos del instituto "Seijou" entraban a clases unos riendo y los otros corriendo porque se las hacia tarde.

Al salón entró el profesor del curso al lado del director, los alumnos se quedaron quietos y en completo silencio a la expectativa de lo que el director diría.

Queridos alumnos lamento decirles que su compañera Sakura Kinomoto... Ha desaparecido - Anunció el director a la clase.

A muchos les cayó de sorpresa, y a tres chicos en particular les cayó de horrores; se levantó Shaoran Li como un rayo de su asiento con semblante serio y preguntó.

Perdón señor directo pero, puedo saber cuando desapareció? -

Seguro, hace dos días, si tiene información de ella que sirva a las autoridades que dirigen la búsqueda por favor diríjase a la dirección, lo mismo va para todos, puede comenzar sus clases profesor - Asi salio el director de clases.

Bien pueden abrir sus libros de texto en la pagina... - El profesor siguió hablando pero habían dos cabecitas que estaban en otro lado, Shaoran le dirigió una mirada muy significativa a Tomoyo y esta entendió.

"Y si fue nuestra culpa, si Kinomoto salio a llorar bajo la lluvia y un loco por alli la violó y la dejo tirada en una zanja?" - Tomoyo trataba de no pensar lo peor pero era imposible después de la canallada que le hicieron ella y Li.

"No puede ser y si la secuestraron esos señores que llaman tratantes de blanca, _como puede ser Shaoran que no vez lo fea que era?,_ YA! concéntrate en el punto Li, esta DE-SA-PA-RE-CI-DA" - Eriol veía las caras de estos dos individuos y en el fondo sentía cierta satisfacción pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por su gatita.

"Gatita ojala y estés tan bien como dices" -

_

* * *

_

Sakura se comenzaba a despertar ese dia como lo había hecho desde los últimos dos días, deseando que todo lo que había pasado últimamente era un sueño, el reflejo del sol pegaba en sus ojos, lo cual le hacia muy difícil distinguir donde se encontraba, las cortinas, la cama gigantesca, la gran habitación, el ventanal...

Donde estoy? - Sakura se levantó muy desconcertada.

Vaya! pensé que solo en la película "Como si fuera la primera vez" pasaba esto - Meiling se encontraba sentada en el banco que se encontraba frente a la peinadora limándose las uñas.

Señorita Meiling? que hace acá? no debería de estar en clases? - Sakura se frotaba un ojo con pereza.

A lo primero solo dime Meiling, a lo segundo vengo a comenzar con tus clases de adaptación a Londres y a lo tercero, sip debería pero pedí a papa que me sacara permiso de una semana - Meiling sonrió de forma infantil y se levanto de golpe. - Entonces tenia razón era solo falta de arreglo...

Sakura puso cara confundida y desconcertada.

Pero que no te das cuenta, pareces una princesa - Meiling se movió para que Sakura pudiera observar su reflejo en el espejo y con el cabello suelto y sin gafas era muy hermosa, en evidencia Meiling tenia mucha razón.

Pero que cosas dices Meiling - Sakura se levantó se desperezó y se dirigió al baño.

"Eres hasta mas linda que yo Sakura, como pensé ayer solo te faltan unos arreglos y un empujoncito" - Meiling se dirigió al gigantesco armario a ver en que podría ayudar y las tres mudas de "ropa", horrible por cierto, la dejaron impactada.

Por lo que veo o no pensabas quedarte mucho tiempo o harías unas compras, pero arreglare eso - Con ese susurro tomo toda la ropa y se escabulló por la puerta mientras Sakura tomaba un caliente y refrescante baño. Bajo a la sala con una bolsa de tirar la basura le dijo a uno de los sirvientes que la tirara y regreso por las escaleras, entró a su habitación un momento, salio con unas ropas, entro a la de su hermana y salio con mas ropas para dirigirse a la habitación de Sakura.

Sakura Salió de la ducha con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, y la otra secándose el cabello, se detuvo al ver a Meiling sentada al borde de la cama con una sonrisa de "Tengo un secreto y a que no sabes cual es", pero no presto atención, se dirigió a los cajones para sacar la ropa interior.

"Esa chica es muy rara" - Luego de ponerse la ropa interior se dirigía a el armario con una toalla cubriendo su cabello.

"Por lo menos la ropa interior si es bonita" -

Sakura no supo que hacer al estar parada frente al closet.

- Que? es esto? - Pregunto nerviosamente

Tu primer cambio, el vestuario - Meiling se acerco a escoger la ropa sin prestarle atención a su nerviosismo - Papá me contó todo Sak y quiero ayudarte porque lo se ve en tu ojos es sed de venganza y regresando como te fuiste no es la forma, quiero ayudar, me dejas? - Meiling dijo esto levantando frente a ella un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa beige muy linda.

Esta bien. - Sakura tomo la muda de ropa y se cambio.

Muy bien ahora iremos al centro comercial -

Que? Mas? - Sakura la miró sorprendida.

Claro Sakura... esta ropa es usada, además necesitas todo tipo de ropa, bikini, de invierno, vestidos formales, etc. -

* * *

Y alli estaba ella siendo observada por los chicos en el centro del centro comercial, valga la redundancia, con su nuevo look, cabello cortado degrafilado (N.A.:espero que sepan como es eso) lentillas para no tener que llevar gafas, unos reflejos rubios en contraste con unos negros muy finos y su color natural de cabello castaño claro, un leve maquillaje, ahora llevaba puesta una falda tableada de jeans, unas botas de jeans un top verde jade con una chaqueta de jeans que hacia juego con las botas y la falda, le había quedado tan bien que Meiling insistio en que saliera con el atuendo puesto de una vez.

_Tienes un excelente porte, una figura muy linda y unos ojos asesinos - Comentó la chica de ojos color fuego _

_Si pero eso no me ayudó mucho -_

_No en Tomoeda pero te aseguro que con unos toque aquí y allá te ayudará mucho aquí en Londres - Con ese comentario jaló a Sakura a través de todas la tiendas del centro comercial_

Y asi había comenzado la aventura de Sakura por un centro comercial por primera vez, y alli estaba, irreconocible sentada en una fuente de sodas en todo el centro del centro comercial, esperando con Meiling el pedido que habían hecho y con docenas de bolsas con todo tipo de cosas.

Lo vez, solo faltaba un empujoncito, - Meiling comentó muy alegre por lo que había logrado.

Muchas gracias Mei, no sabes como te lo agradezco - Sakura tolo el pedido que habían hecho y sonrió de manera sincera a Meiling en gratitud por querer ayudarla - "Ya verán que se van a arrepentir, Tomoyo Daidoji y tu mas que todo Shaoran Li"

* * *

**Espero de verdad que os haya gustado, no dejo los avances del proximo cap. porque me siento mal y ya no me da el tiempo, gracias por su Reviews, espero me animen a escribir mas capitulos. Cuidence.**


	4. Adaptandose al cambio

**Escenas del Cáp. anterior:**

Pobre niña escucho decir a un hombre de no mas de 40 años - Este tenia una cabello totalmente negro unos ojos rojizos como el fuego pero su mirar no era duro era mas bien tan parecido al de su padre; compasivo, alegre y tierno, todo al mismo tiempo en una sola mirada.

Bien Sakura en un momento enviaré por ti para que te lleven a tu habitación, mi nombre es Ralph Hutzon, solo me dirás Ralph esta bien? - El señor Hutzon le brindo una sonrisa tierna a Sakura que le hizo recordar a su padre.

Como que no asistió a clases? No ha estado en casa desde muy temprano y no hay rastros de que haya estado ayer, porque no la vimos en todo el dia, no bajo a cenar y pensé que papá estaba histérico... - Touya sigue hablando sin parar paseándose de un lado a otro por la sala mientras Eriol miraba la escena asombrado.

Lo vez, solo faltaba un empujoncito, - Meiling comentó muy alegre por lo que había logrado.

Muchas gracias Mei, no sabes como te lo agradezco - Sakura tomo el pedido que habían hecho y sonrió de manera sincera a Meiling en gratitud por querer ayudarla - "Ya verán que se van a arrepentir, Tomoyo Daidoji y tu mas que todo Shaoran Li"

**QUE BUENA SE PUSO SAKURA **

**Por **

**Sakurita Tsukino **

_**Cáp. 4 – Adaptándose al cambio.**_

Bien eso es todo – El hombre de avanzada edad miro muy amablemente a la castaña – Aprende usted muy rápido señorita, cuando el señor Hutzon me pidió que le enseñara el ingles en una semana pensé que seria imposible

Es que en mi anterior escuela me iba muy bien en la materia – Contesto la de ojos verdes en perfecto ingles – Además siempre me gusto y me interesó mucho el idioma.

Pues muy bien, iré a hablar con el señor Hutzon – Haciendo una reverencia el hombre se retiro de la biblioteca con su porte elegante.

Well, like this the small emerald? (Bien, como esta la chica esmeralda?) – Comento Meiling entrando por la puerta por la que antes había salido el profesor de Ingles.

Excellent!, I learned without difficulties the language (Excelente!, aprendí sin dificultades el idioma) – Sakura formó una sonrisa en su fino rostro que no se habría atrevido a formar nunca en su vida, durante esa semana, su timidez había desaparecido casi por completo – And the best thing of everything, already I am almost ready for my recovery (Y lo mejor de todo, ya estoy casi lista para mi desquite) – De un tiempo para aca había aprendido que la venganza envenena el corazón y el alma y eso no valía la pena por esas dos ratas

Su ingles era prefecto, había aprendido a combinarse, a maquillarse y ahora solo le faltaba darle tiempo al tiempo, hace unos días Eriol la había convencido de llamar a su hermano y a su padre y contarles todo, bueno a su padre, porque de seguro y su hermano no lo entendería y ya estaría de regreso en Japón solo que debió hacerle prometer a su padre que no le diría a Touya donde estaba y les prometió que llamaría todos los dia sin falta.

**EN JAPON**

Para la próxima clase no se olviden de traer el ensayo de 500 palabras y de estudiar para el debate sobre la caída del muro de Berlín – El profesor borro el pizarrón y recogió sus documentos y libros de texto para retirarse mientras los alumnos hacían lo mismo.

Gran espectáculo que hizo la feita no? – Dijo con veneno en sus palabras Li, en voz alta para que cierto chico con gafas lo oyera.

Si, pero que tal si hubiese sido de verdad algo grave Shao? – Comento la morocha en tono bajo para que solo el ambarino la escuchara – Tiene 14 años y se fue sola a un país que ni conoce, todo fue NUESTRA CULPA – Hablando más en susurro mientras salían del salón.

El padre de Sakura avisó después de tres días que Sakura solo se había ido de viaje a Londres a visitar un tío sin avisar.

Calma Tommy – Dijo Li despreocupado – Todo esta bien solo fue para llamar la atención, mejor vamos, recuerda que hoy no estará tu madre en casa y podrás quedarte en mi depa esta noche, te llevaré a casa por tus cosas.

Diciendo esto tomados de las manos se dirigieron a la limosina que los esperaba y subiendo en ella se perdieron en las calles de Tokio bajo una mirada azul nocturno que después subió a su bicicleta para dirigirse a su casa.

"Ay! Sakura, regresa pronto! Te extraño, y no sabes cuanto gatita"

Asi pasaron meses, Sakura se reportaba todos los días con su padre y con su hermano que después de tanto tiempo dejo de insistir para que le dijera donde estaba e irla a buscar.

Vengan es por aquí! – Comento emocionado un chico de ojos azul marino casi corriendo a una de las puertas de entrada al aeropuerto – "Por fin voy a verte Sakura"

Se detuvo frente a una gran fila de gente que recién llegaba de viaje, y junto a él estaban un hombre mayor, pero aun apuesto a pesar de su edad, de mirada muy dulce y amable y otro hombre más joven y muy serio pero también muy apuesto.

Eriol miraba pasar a las personas a ver si la reconocía entre tanta gente pero no pasaba nadie que conociera, asi estuvieron los tres durante unos 8 a 10 minutos; Eriol sintió una mano en el hombro y volteo a mirar a la persona que había puesto su mano alli.

Tal vez salio mucho antes y esta en la sección de equipaje – Comento el padre de los Kinomoto con una sonrisa muy amable pero denotaba ansiedad en sus ojos, Eriol también le respondió con una sonrisa y sin repetirlo dos veces se dirigieron a el área de equipajes.

Listo! – Comento la chica de cabello negro chequeando los equipajes – Y a ti no te falto nada?

La chica a su lado negó con la cabeza mientras su sonrisa no se desvanecía del rostro lo cual llamó mucho la atención de la pelinegra.

Vaya desde que salimos de Londres no has quitado esa sonrisa de tu rostro, ni siquiera cuando estabas dormida en el avión – Dijo Meiling mientras colocaba su ultima maleta en el carrito al igual que la ojiverde.

Es que no sabes cuanto me alegra volver a ver a mi familia Mei – Con ese comentario y con esa sonrisota las jóvenes se dirigían a la salida pensando que alli los encontrarían, la ojiverde estaba tan distraída pensando en su felicidad que choco con alguien y esperando el impacto de espalda contra el suelo cerro los ojos, pero este nunca llego, en cambio estaba siendo sujetada de la cintura y al abrir los ojos su interior se llenó de felicidad.

Discúlpeme señorita, no veía por donde andaba – El chico de cabello azulado buscaba ferviente mente a Sakura, tan concentrado estaba en encontrarla que no se dio cuenta cuando atropello a una chica – Se ha hecho daño? – Pregunto preocupado

La chica frente a él puso cara de no entender que pasaba y luego pasó a una cara repleta de felicidad que sin más, ya no vio cuando esta se colgó de su cuello y lo abrazaba con gran alegría.

Pero que…! – Eriol se separo bruscamente de la chica – Que se supone que haces?!

La joven transformo su semblante a uno de extrañeza pero Luego regreso a su estado normal y dibujó una sonrisa algo tímida al darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Lo siento, había olvidado mi cambio – Sakura hizo una inclinación como disculpa dejando a Eriol sin entender nada todavía – Soy Sakura gatito!

Sakura? – Una voz detrás del chico distrajo la atención de Sakura, un joven de porte atractivo, elegante y sexy no podía creer que esa era su hermanita menor; Sakura rodeo a Eriol y corrió a abrazar a su hermano y posteriormente a su padre que estaba al lado de este, Eriol seguía alli con la mirada fija en la nada asimilando la noticia y la imagen de la chica las cuales no concordaban con la Sakura que él recordaba.

Oye!! –

Mmmm – Eriol escuchaba una voz algo lejana pero contesto con un leve gemido.

Estas bien? – La chica de cabello negro le toco el hombro antes de irse a presentar a la familia de la chica que había cambiado su vida en los últimos meses.

Eh? – Eriol salio de su mundo para caer en cuanta de que todo era real – Si!

Bien, papá, hermano, Eriol ella es Meiling Hutzon – Meiling se inclinó haciendo una reverencia para presentarse.

Es un placer – Dijeron los tres hombres alli frente a ellas.

Bueno, las ayudo con las maletas – Comento Touya, y asi cada uno tomo un porcentaje de los equipajes más pesados y las chicas tomaron los livianos.

Adelante iban el papa y el hermano de Sakura hablando muy animadamente con la extrovertida Meiling.

Te has vuelto todo un hombrecito gatito – Sakura sonrió tan sinceramente como Eriol lo recordaba todos los días en su ausencia.

Pues, tu no te quedas atrás, te convertiste en una linda mariposa – Eriol la escudriño con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza, llevaba unas deportivas rosadas una minifalda tableada de Jean y una sudadera rosada porque hacia frió en el avión, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta con unos mechones cayendo a dos lados de su frente, estaba muy sencilla pero hermosa.

Pues tuve una buena asesora de imagen y pues quiero demostrarle a ese par de hienas que se burlaron de mi que puedo ser mejor que ellos – Sakura tenia un brillo extraño en los ojos, un brillo que Eriol no pensó que vería en esa mirada llena de dulzura, quería vengarse y estaba seguro de eso.

Eriol cayó, no quería tocar ese tema, sabia que era muy delicado para Sakura y mas aun no quería infectar una llaga que aun estaba abierta, cambio el tema preguntándole sobre su vivencia en Londres y todo el trayecto los cinco charlaron muy animada mente, al llegar a casa instalaron a Meiling en la habitación para visitas.

Pues yo voy a dormir!-

Pero si apenas son las 8:30 pm – Exclamo Sakura mirando la pantalla de su celular.

Ya sabes lo mucho que me cuesta levantarme a tiempo y mañana empezamos clases –

Esta bien, Que descanses Meiling! – Sakura se despidió de ella mientras servia un poco de te para ella y para Eriol que era los únicos que quedaban en la estancia ya que su padre tendría una excavación temprano; porque mientras ella estaba en Londres había logrado terminar sus estudios con creses y era un arqueólogo graduado y renombrado localmente, Touya estaría de guardia en el hospital que trabajaba asi que se había ido hace mucho.

Bueno, mañana empezamos clases – Eriol suspiro porque sabia lo que significaba eso.

Si asi es – Sakura le entrego la taza de te y tomo la suya – Aunque parezca raro porque tu fuiste mi unico amigo en el cole me emociona un poco regresar a clases.

Te entiendo – Eriol dejo la mitad de su te en la mesita y se levanto – Creo que es mejor que regrese a casa – Comento dirigiéndose a la salida

Aguarda Eriol – Sakura se había levantado lo mas rápido que pudo para detenerlo – Creo que fue conveniente que nos quedáramos solos para poder hablar de algo que me dejo muy al pendiente desde la ultima vez que nos vimos

Eriol aun sin voltearse y sabiendo a lo que la esmeralda se refería se sonrojo levemente haciendo todo lo posible por no sonrojarse mucho.

Que fue ese beso que me diste? – Sakura tenía un tono serio en su voz algo temeroso pero decidido.

Pues, fue… yo… - No hallaba que decir, quería arriesgar el todo por el todo y hablarle de sus sentimientos pero… y si la perdía como amiga para siempre?... él sabia que estaba coladita por Li todavía lo podía sentir y eso lo destrozaba pero podía decirle lo que sentía y conquistarla antes de que el ambarino supiera de lo que se había perdido y arriesgarse a no tenerla, ni como novia ni como amiga. Con una mirada decidida se giro.

Sakura tu… -

Te gusto! –

Eh!? – Fue todo lo que logro decir. Desde cuando Sakura Kinomoto era tan directa?... Desde cuando su gatita había dejado de ser tan despistada?... – Co-Como lo

Supe? – Eriol asintió levemente con un rostro sereno que descostraba lo contrario al debate que tenia interiormente – No lo supe, me lo hizo saber Meiling y me sentí alagada – Sakura se sonrojó

Desde cuando? –

En realidad ella siempre me lo decía cada vez que colgaba el telefono, es decir, cada vez que llamabas, pero comencé a atar cabos sueltos y me entere por fin – Sakura no quitaba ese sonrojo que a Eriol le fascinaba - seré despistada pero me dieron las pistas suficientes para este caso, y tu desde cuando… bueno… ya sabes-

El primer dia de clases no fue el primer dia que te vi Sakura – Sakura se sorprendió pero no lo interrumpió – Un dia antes de ingresar al instituto estaba paseando por el parque y vi una chica castaña con el uniforme del instituto corriendo…

FLAS BACK

Sakura corría lo mas rápido que podía, tres chicos venían detrás de ella y no precisamente porque querían un autógrafo.

No corras mas fea – Dijo el chico cuando acorralo a la esmeralda contra una pared en una esquina – Aquí termina el juego del gato y el ratón

Po-porque te metes conmigo Yamazaki? Yo que te he hecho? – Sakura temblaba a más no poder no sabia que hacer, abrazo su maletín poniéndolo como barrera aunque sabría que eso no seria suficiente para defenderse del chico de voluptuoso tamaño frente a ella.

Nada, pero es por eso justamente porque no haces nada que nos divierte torturarte – El jefe se acercaba cada vez mas peligrosamente mientras que los otros dos abusones reían y observaban atentamente; Eriol observaba desinteresado aquella escena y cuando pensó que la suerte se le había acabado a aquella desconocida un hombre venia sin ver y choco con el llamado Yamazaki derribándolo ya que era una mole (muy grande)

Oye dirigible fíjate por donde andas! – Exclamo Yamazaki levantándose enojado.

Que dijiste Mocoso? – El hombre puso una cara de enojo, y en sus ojos se podía ver mucha maldad, Eriol por algún motivo se sintió tranquilo de que no le hayan hecho nada a la muchacha – Te voy a enseñar a comportarte con tus mayores.

Todos abrieron los ojos a mas no poder cuando el hombre saco de detrás de el un pistola, ese hombre estaba desquiciado!; Los "amigos" de Yamazaki echaron a correr y nadie mas pudo moverse de su sitio, Eriol se sorprendió de lo que vino a continuación, el hombre apunto muy decididamente al tal Yamazaki pero no disparo, Sakura se había metido en el medio.

Señor, di-disculpe a mi novio tiene un fuerte problema de conducta y muy malos modales, quiero disculparme en su nombre y saber si se ha hecho daño – Los tres hombres que estaban presentes no daban crédito a lo que veían, Sakura se inclino muchas veces – De verdad discúlpenos no volverá a suceder.

FIN DEL FLAS BACK

Por mucho que ese chico te maltrato tu le salvaste le vida, tienes un gran corazón Sakura y desde ese momento te ganaste dos amigos incondicionales – Eriol le sonrió enigmática y sinceramente.

Sakura estaba súper sonrojada y súper sorprendida.

Bueno creo que es mejor irme son las 9:15 – Eriol se dirigió a la puerta principal y Sakura lo siguió en silencio hasta la verja, se volteo antes de abrir la reja y en un movimiento rápido tomo a Sakura de la cintura y planto un beso tierno en sus labios – Buenas noches gatita

Con ese ultimo comentario dejo la casa y a una Sakura confundida

Este es todo este capitulo: en el siguiente aparecerá Sakura en las escuela y habrá mas S&S lo que no se es si al final del fic dejar a Sakura con Eriol o con Shaoran, manden muchos rewies con su opinión y voten por uno de los dos.


	5. No se hable mas de venganza

**Escenas del Cáp. Anterior:**

Su ingles era prefecto, había aprendido a combinarse, a maquillarse y ahora solo le faltaba darle tiempo al tiempo, hace unos días Eriol la había convencido de llamar a su hermano y a su padre y contarles todo, bueno a su padre, porque de seguro y su hermano no lo entendería y ya estaría de regreso en Japón solo que debió hacerle prometer a su padre que no le diría a Touya donde estaba y les prometió que llamaría todos los dia sin falta.

Es que no sabes cuanto me alegra volver a ver a mi familia Mei – Con ese comentario y con esa sonrisota las jóvenes se dirigían a la salida pensando que alli los encontrarían, la ojiverde estaba tan distraída pensando en su felicidad que choco con alguien y esperando el impacto de espalda contra el suelo cerro los ojos, pero este nunca llego, en cambio estaba siendo sujetada de la cintura y al abrir los ojos su interior se llenó de felicidad.

Sakura? – Una voz detrás del chico distrajo la atención de Sakura, un joven de porte atractivo, elegante y sexy no podía creer que esa era su hermanita menor; Sakura rodeo a Eriol y corrió a abrazar a su hermano y posteriormente a su padre que estaba al lado de este, Eriol seguía alli con la mirada fija en la nada asimilando la noticia y la imagen de la chica las cuales no concordaban con la Sakura que él recordaba.

Te has vuelto todo un hombrecito gatito – Sakura sonrió tan sinceramente como Eriol lo recordaba todos los días en su ausencia.

Pues, tu no te quedas atrás, te convertiste en una linda mariposa – Eriol la escudriño con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza, llevaba unas deportivas rosadas una minifalda tableada de Jean y una sudadera rosada porque hacia frió en el avión, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta con unos mechones cayendo a dos lados de su frente, estaba muy sencilla pero hermosa.

El primer dia de clases no fue el primer dia que te vi Sakura – Sakura se sorprendió pero no lo interrumpió – Un dia antes de ingresar al instituto estaba paseando por el parque y vi una chica castaña con el uniforme del instituto corriendo…

Bueno creo que es mejor irme son las 9:15 – Eriol se dirigió a la puerta principal y Sakura lo siguió en silencio hasta la verja, se volteo antes de abrir la reja y en un movimiento rápido tomo a Sakura de la cintura y planto un beso tierno en sus labios – Buenas noches gatita

Con ese ultimo comentario dejo la casa y a una Sakura confundida

**QUE BUENA SE PUSO SAKURA **

**Por **

**Sakurita Tsukino **

_**Cáp. 5 – No se hable mas de venganza.**_

Muy buenos Días! – Sakura saludo a todos muy cordialmente y se sentó a desayunar.

Buenos Días pequeña Sakura! – Su padre termino de servir el desayuno, se despidió tomo sus cosas y salio a su trabajo vestido con un hermoso traje de saco.

Buenos Días Saku, mira que bien me queda el uniforme – Meiling lucia una camisa blanca algo ajustada, la corbata estaba puesta alrededor del cuello sin nudo, la falda a cuadros amarillos y negros estaba muy por encima de sus rodillas y unas medias largas de color blanco llegaban unos cinco dedos por debajo de las mismas a juego con unos zapatos de colegiala con tacón de aguja, la chaqueta de color negro la llevaba colgando al hombro, al estilo modelo de pasarela.

Muy buenos días Mei! – Contesto Sakura con su usual sonrisa, al contrario de la chica Hutzon su falda llegaba como diez dedos por debajo de las rodillas y no dejaba ver donde empezaban las medias, los zapatos eran sin tacón y hasta parecían ortopédicos, su camisa era muy ancha para alguien tan delgada como ella y su corbata y su chaqueta estaban en el lugar que debían estar.

mmm… déjame adivinar, tu viejo uniforme – Comento Meiling señalándola con desagrado.

Sip, es que se me olvido pedir uno nuevo – Sakura siguió degustando su desayuno pero no pudo continuar, cuando se dio cuenta seguía con los palillos en la mano e iba escaleras arriba siendo empujada por meiling.

Si planeas demostrar lo que eres debes verte como una diva – Abriendo la recamara que le habían asignado en la casa Kinomoto entro al closet y saco un uniforme y unos zapatos igual al que ella cargaba puesto y dijo – para que son las amigas, Sakura sonrió, tomo la ropa y se dirigió a su habitación a mudarse de ropa.

El timbre se escucho por toda la casa y la unica habitante desocupara fue a atender.

Muy buenos Días señorita Hutzon, he venido por ustedes para dirigirnos al instituto – Saludo Eriol muy educadamente.

Oh por favor, llámame Meiling y ya casi estará lita Sakura, aun es temprano, porque no esperas en la estancia, iré por mi maletín – Diciendo esto, dejo a Eriol en la sala y subió las escaleras en búsqueda de su maletín.

En segundos unos pasos se escucharon descender por las escaleras.

"Vaya que es rápida" – Eriol estaba con los ojos perdido en la ventana que daba al carro en el cual había llegado alli.

Buenos días gatito! – Eriol giro la vistan y lo que observo lo dejo mudo, Sakura estaba al pie de las escaleras sujetando su maletín con las dos manos y escondiéndolo detrás de ella, lucia su camisa blanca del uniforme algo ajustada, no llevaba la corbata, la falda a cuadros amarillos y negros estaba muy por encima de sus rodillas y las medias largas de color blanco llegaban unos cinco dedos por debajo de las mismas a juego con unos zapatos de colegiala con tacón de aguja tampoco traía la chaqueta del uniforma, su cabello estaba suelto habiendo ver so perfecto cabello largo (un poco mas arriba de las nalgas) cortado en capas, color castaño y sus finos reflejos negros y rubios.

Buenos días! – De verdad estaba maravillado con esa chica, y su linda e inocente sonrisa no hacia mas que cautivarlo a cada segundo que pasaba, sus labios estaban finamente delineado y tenían un poco de gloss de un tono rosáceo y sus ojos tenían poca sombra color dorado, estaban perfectamente delineados en negro para resaltar su color verde esmeralda.

Bien ya es hora! – Meiling había bajado las escaleras con su maletín y traía consigo su chaqueta y la de Sakura.

Muy buenos Días alumnos est… - El profesor guía un pudo continuar ya que había entrado un alumno de ultimo momento – Joven Hiraguizawa, es bueno tenerlo con nosotros el dia de hoy.

Lo siento mucho profesor TirayaKi es solo que el director me ha pedido que escolte a las nuevas alumnas al salón – Se escucharon cuchicheos en toda la clase, una mirada perspicaz de parte de una amatista y un ambarino – Puedo hacerlas pasar?

El profesor Tirayaki era un hombre apuesto, profesor de Idiomas, alto, joven – de unos 25 años mas o menos – cabello negror y unos ojos azul rey y se notaba que hacia ejercicios, pero se había ganado su puesto con creses a pesar de ser nuevo en el ámbito escolar.

Seguro – Contesto el profesor.

El salón quedo en silencio cuando vieron entrar a una morena de ojos rubí, con un porte elegante, un cuerpo bien proporcionado su cabello recogido a la mitad y la otra mitad suelta que llegaba a su cintura (si me entienden verdad?), se detuvo al lado de Eriol hizo una reverencia y se presento debidamente.

Soy Hutzon Meiling, vengo de Inglaterra y espero nos podamos llevar bien – Meiling hablo de manera madura, delicada y elegante con su hermosa voz y situó su mirada en una chica que no la miraba de buen modo e intensifico su mirada – "Creo que será un año muy interesante"

Pensé que había dicho que eran dos alumnas nuevas joven! – Eriol no puedo contestar le al profesor.

Una chica de cabello … ¿Rubio? Entro con paso apresurado pero elegante, contoneando sus cadera de un lado a otro por la rapidez en su andar, haciendo que su corta falda hiciera volar la imaginación de toda la población masculina alli presente y que las chicas comenzaran a odiarla aun sin conocerla, se acerco a un profesor algo sorprendido y se inclino a pedir disculpas.

Quiero disculparme por atrasarme, me encontré con alguien conocido en el pasillo y me distraje un poco – La chica sonrió apenada cuando levanto la cabeza luego de su reverencia.

No… no se preocupe jovencita, esto… - El profesor estaba algo raro – puede presentarse ahora, si gusta.

De acuerdo – Sakura se dio la vuelta aun al lado del profesor e inclinándose ahora hacia la clase hablo de forma dulce pero con un toque sensual mirando a dos personas en especial de una manera poco inocente, poniendo especial atención en el chica de cabellos chocolates que la miraba de modo curioso – Es un placer volver al instituto, espero poder llevaros mejor con todos en este nuevo año, para los que aun no lo saben mi nombre es… Kinomoto… Sakura Kinomoto

Muchos de los que habían estado alli desde los años que ella estudio con el mismo grupo, hicieron una exclamación de sorpresa y se escucharon comentarios como:

No se supone que Kinomoto era la chica más fea del Insti..?! – Comento una chica.

Wao! Se ha vuelto todo un bomboncito no? – Fue el comentario de un chico.

"A que cirujano plástico tan bueno fue la fea? Esta buenísima!" – Shaoran casi cae de su silla cuando dijo su nombre, si ya le tenía puesto el ojo cuando entro y se disculpo con el profe.

"OH – OH! Esto me huele a venganza" – Tomoyo seguía sorprendida pero tenia cierta preocupación en sus ojos y Sakura estaba disfrutando ver esos rostros llenos de sorpresa y condición, pero los de esos dos no tenían precio.

El profesor tocio un poco, para espabilarse y dejar de mirar a la esmeralda además debía disminuir el sonrojo.

Bien, creo que pueden tomar asiento, a ver… - El profesor guía recorrió el salón con la mirada mientras Eriol se dirigía a su respectivo asiento con su mirada seria pero aun gentil – Delante de Hiraguizawa hay un lugar libre… porque no toma ese señorita hutzon y usted señorita kinomoto puede sentarse al lado de Hutzon.

Asi ambas obedecieron y entre miradas de deseo, odio, envidia, preocupación y confusión las clases trascurrieron.

"Quien iba a pensar que debajo de esos horribles ropajes estaba escondido un lindo cuerpecito" – Shaoran miraba de reojo a Sakura y lo que se veía de sus piernas por la corta falda (Shaoran estaba sentado paralelo a Sakura con una fila por el medio, ya que era cuatro filas) – "Bueno me iré acercando poco a poco porque debe de estar resentida pero nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos"

Bien eso es todo por hoy, recuerden el capitulo 13 y 14 para la siguiente clase, resuelvan esos ejercicios y los revisaremos aquí – El profesor de calculo cerro el libro de texto al tiempo que tocaba la campana de4l almuerzo, ya habían pasado dos clases, el descanso corto y otras dos clases, ahora tocaba el descanso largo, es decir la hora del almuerzo.

Vaya, Calculo, mi materia favorita – Sakura miro extrañada a la morena que guardaba los libros en su casillero esperando partir con su almuerzo en mano hacia la cafetería o el patio – Hay Sakura que no sabes lo que es sarcasmo?!

Ahh – Sakura rió nerviosa – Si quieres puedo ayudarte Mei, no ha de ser tan difícil enseñarte.

Pues si ella sola no puede, yo puedo ser los refuerzos – Dijo Eriol uniéndose a la conversación ya que su casillero quedaba algo lejos.

Seguro? No seré una molestia? – Llegaron al patio y Meiling sujeto el Almuerzo de Sakura mientras ella extendía una manta debajo de un arbol tipo picnic.

No Mei, además para eso estamos los amigos, para ayudarnos no? – Todos se sentaron a degustar su rico almuerzo mientras los veían desde algún punto del patio muy atentamente.

Que es lo que quieres exactamente Shao, esa chica nos odia y no dudes que haya regresado para vengarse después de lo que le hemos hecho – Dijo la Amatista algo preocupada.

Tranquilízate Tommy, tiene un buen corazón, lo menos que debe pasar por su cabeza es odio – Shaoran estaba planeando algo y ella lo sabia, no le molestaba, después de todo ellos no estaban relacionados sentimentalmente, solo físicamente.

Luego del almuerzo tenían la clase de ciencias y la última era la de deportes asi que todos fueron a cambiarse, en esta clase no se usaba uniforme, todos llevaban una muda de ropa deportiva.

Meiling sin ningún pudor se cambio frente a todas mostrando su formado cuerpo, se coloco un traje de baño de dos piezas para usar las dichas luego sin tener que desnudarse, era rojo y se amarraba a la espalda y al cuello (La parte superior), se coloco una camisa sin mangas tipo cuello de tortuga que llegaba un poco mas arriba de su cintura un mono de licra a la cadera, todo el conjunto era negro y el mono tenia dos rayas paralelas a los costados en color blanco, y sus deportivas negras también, el espacio entre las caderas y un poco mas arriba del ombligo quedaba libre dejando ver su plano abdomen dando envidia a las presentes que no tenían tan buen cuerpo como ella, dándoles pena mostrar su cuerpo al cambiarse alli asi que fueron a las duchas.

Se sujeto todo el cabello en una coleta y se sentó al lado de Sakura que aun no se cambiaba por tener algo de pena.

Meiling se nota que eres una desvergonzada – Sakura se quitaba despacio las zapatillas y las medias.

Porque, solo por querer demostrar quien es la mas linda aquí – Meiling se Rió dando a entender la broma y se levanto – Te espero afuera OK?

Salio meneando las caderas de una lado a otro, Sakura rolo sus ojos mientras veía como cada vez los vestidores se vaciaban, aun faltaban 15 minutos para empezar la clase ya que tenían 20 entre la clase de ciencias y la de portes para cambiarse sin mucha prisa, mientras desabrochaba su camisa miro como pasaba delante de ella nada mas y nada menos que la popular Tomoyo Daidoji con una licra corta de color azul muy oscuro y a los lados una raya gruesa de color rosado donde se podía leer en letras blancas la marca NIKE y una camisa que parecía mas bien un sostén de tiros gruesos que solo cubría su busto también en color azul muy oscuro casi negro con su cabello recogido y unas deportivas rosadas.

Sakura solo sonrió tristemente mientras terminaba de desvestirse y abría su casillero para extraer su ropa deportiva – "Y pensar que yo quería ser como ella"

Los ojos de Sakura salieron de sus orbitas al ver que su ropa había sido cambiada – "Y creo que se quien fue… Hutz… me la vas a pagar"

Cuando se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo que había al final de los casilleros en una esquina no podía creerlo, no parecía ella, faltaban 9 minutos para comenzar la clase y no quería salir pero tuvo que resignarse, por más que busco en el casillero de Meiling no encontró el uniforme que ella había traído.

Cargaba puesta una camisa ajustada de tiros muy finos en un color verde oliva con una franja gruesa de color gris a la altura de los pechos que decía ADIDAS en letras blancas del mismo largo que la de la de Meiling, una licra que llegaba a sus rodillas de color verde oliva también y un franja a los costados del mismo gris que la camisa y en letras pequeñas decía muchas veces la marca ADIDAS, se resigno y se dirigió a colocarse las deportivas a juego, es decir, con los mismos colores de la ropa; mientras se terminaba de amarrar las tensas escucho un ruido pero no le dio importancia, guardo el uniforme y volvió a escuchar el ruido reparando en que estaba sola.

No logro voltearse ya que sintió como una mano la sujetaba de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, dándose cuenta que era un chico que se acerco a su oído para hablarle de forma seductora.

Me extrañaste?! – Dijo la voz ya muy conocida para ella de forma juguetona.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, pero había aprendido muchas cosas mientras estuvo en Inglaterra asi que con una sonrisa sensual se giro quedando frente al ambarino recostada del casillero que antes había cerrado mientras el tenia su Mano derecha en la parte de su cintura que no estaba cubierta por la tela de la camisa y la izquierda estaba a la altura de la cabeza de la castaña apoyada en el casillero.

No! – Respondió cínicamente Sakura – Mi obsesión por ti se ha esfumado LI – Puso énfasis en el apellido con algo de rabia pero supo controlarla.

Shaoran no se ofendió por el comentario, al contrario se acerco peligrosamente a ella, pero Sakura a pesar de estar nerviosa, tenías más orgullo y coraje que miedo.

Pero me deseas linda, eso puedo verlo en tus ojos – Shaoran no se alejo ni se acerco mas por el momento.

Claro, como desearía a cualquier muchacho que este tan bien proporcionado como tu – Sakura se sorprendió de lo que había dicho asi como al muchacho frente a ella, ya estaba empezando a sonar como Meiling – Admítelo Li, el planeta no gira en tono a ti, y ya no soy la niña tonta, fea y entupida que humillaste tanto hace dos años

No, eres todo un Cisne – Acerco a Sakura mas a su cuerpo de manera algo brusca y ella se sobre salto un poco al sentir su miembro algo "alegre" – Un cisne que hace dos año no provocaba estas reacciones, y me arrepiento de haberte dejado ir

Ja, pues que lastima – Sakura trato de alejarlo para salir de alli pero el la sujeto con ambas manos.

Dime que no me deseas y te dejare ir – Shaoran la acorralo contra el casillero poniendo a Sakura mas nerviosa, sin dejar de pensar que podía caer en su trampa nuevamente pero no por nada era la mas inteligente asi que se le ocurro algo un poco arriesgado para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, lastimar su orgullo y su hombría, por algo tenia que empezar.

Creo que mejor te lo demuestro – Sakura se armo de valor colocando sus manos en el cuello de Li lo beso como nunca pensó que besaría a un chico en su vida.

El beso subía de tono conforme pasaban los segundos y ella lo empujaba a la banca que dividía los casilleros de la derecha y de la izquierda, sin dejar de besarlo lo sentó alli con ella encima y cuando se separo para tomar aire los ojos de ambos brillaban de tanto deseo; Sakura lo miro de forma sensual, algo inusual en una cara tan inocente, paso su lengua por los labios de Shaoran y pregunto:

¿Lo disfrutaste? – Shaoran en vez de contestar intento besarla otra vez pero ella puesto su dedo índice sobre los labios del desesperado chico – Veo que eso es un si – El sonrió de manera sensual sacándole un pequeño sonrojo a Sakura – Pues que lastima que ese haya sido todo el espectáculo

Y sin más, se levanto de esa comprometedora posición pero antes de que lograra escapar exitosamente, faltando solo 2 minutos para comenzar clase de deporte, el chico Li reacciono rápido y la jalo de la muñeca haciéndola caer sentada en sus piernas.

Puede que pienses que esto termina aquí princesa, pero antes de que termine el año, estarás en mi cama rogándome que te haga el amor nuevamente después que termine contigo – Shaoran tomo con ambas manos el rostro sonrojado de Sakura por el comentario y le dio otro fogoso y pasional beso abriéndose paso con su lengua, luego se separo, le sonrió y se fue dejando a Sakura muy sonrojada.

Quería llorar, quería llorar con todas sus fuerzas, poder arrancar los casilleros de su sitio y lanzárselos al causante de tanto dolor, quería llorar de tanta impotencia porque no hizo ni dijo nada ante tal amenaza, quería llorar… porque aun amaba a tremendo idiota.

Bien eso es todo por hoy, pueden ir a ducharse y a sus respectivas casas – El profesor de deportes termino su clase y todos los alumnos se retiraban, unos muy contentos por ser su clase favorita y otros con cara de cansancio.

Porque llegaste tarde Sakura? – Eriol tenía algo de curiosidad ya que al llegar Sakura tenia una mirada algo extraña.

Sakura frunció el seño, algo extraño en su alegre rostro. – Me encontré con Li –

De camino a las canchas? – Ahora era Meiling la interesada.

No… Entro a los vestidores – Sakura se sonrojo un poco recordando lo acontecido.

QUE? Mientras te cambiabas!? Ese Li es un pervertido, deja que lo vea le voy a… - Eriol fue interrumpido por Sakura.

NO ERIOL.! Ya había terminado de cambiarme – Sakura suspiro y mientras los morenos le prestaban atención en silencio, se decidió a hablar – Él me dijo que lo lamentaba todo, pero no le creí pero dijo que sabia que yo lo deseaba asi que, le beso! n///n

OO – Eriol estaba sorprendido y enojado a la vez

Y que él hizo Sakura? – Meiling no podía ocultar la emoción causándole más celos a Eriol.

Pues, me… me respondió – Antes de que Eriol y Meiling gritaran por diferentes motivos – Pero no por lo que ustedes creen, le quería dar a demostrar que no todas las chicas giran en torno a él y se lo dije pero parece que herí su orgullo porque cuando estaba por marcharme me amenazo por asi decirlo

Que tipo de amenaza? – Eriol se mostró mas atento ante esto, Sakura tenia algo de vergüenza por lo que estaba contando pero entre Eriol y ella nunca habían habido secretos.

Dijo: "antes de que termine el año, estarás en mi cama rogándome que te haga el amor nuevamente después que termine contigo" – Sakura se sonrojo fuertemente, Eriol ya no podía fruncir mas el seño pero estaba rojo de furia y Meiling la verdad no se puede descifrar su cara.

Pues si lo vez de esta manera Sakura se te hará todo mas fácil, conquístalo sin caer en la tentación claro, y luego lo puedes humillar públicamente, algo como terminar con él en público o mejor aun dejarlo por otro para que quede como el carnudo de insti – Meiling estaba que le salían cachitos.

Por favor Mei, ya te dije que la venganza envenena el alma además es suficiente venganza verme transformada, por lo menos para Li, para que vea de lo que se perdió, asi que **no se hable mas de venganza!** – Con ese comentario se dirigieron a sus respectivos vestidores.

Disculpen lo tarde, espero les haya gustado este Cáp. Dejen rewies para saber que se puede cambiar y que les gusto y que no ustedes son mis jueces jejej.


End file.
